O Som da Confusão
by Skittles L
Summary: Eu SABIA que isso não ia dar certo. Uma banda, meus amigos, fama, já estava de bom tamanho. Uma paixão complicada como essa, eu dispensava. Eu não podia gostar de alguém que não fosse a irmã do meu melhor amigo? Motoki me PAGA.
1. Conhecendo a confusão

Yo, aqui quem vos fala é Skittles! Coisa rápida, não gosto quando me seguram logo no começo de um capítulo, então não quero fazer o mesmo, só preciso alertar sobre a nota que vai ter no final dele, é **MUITO( isso mesmo, em negrito!)** importante que você dê uma lida. Ou não né, vai saber... o_O

Boa leitura ;)

~*~

**O som da confusão**

Universo Alternativo

Classificação: M

~*~

**  
****Primeiro capítulo:** Conhecendo a confusão

.

**Não vou me apresentar aqui. Não quero, e não preciso também. Por mais que, no momento, eu desejasse que todos esquecessem meu nome, tenho certeza de que em poucos instantes você deve adivinhar quem sou eu, de qualquer forma. Afinal de contas, quem não saberia qual foi o infeliz babaca que conseguiu se meter numa confusão tão grande? Tudo o que eu quero é uma opinião diferente, de alguém que esteja fora desse rolo todo que se tornou a minha vida, e que não seja uma opinião distorcida e manipuladora como a da mídia. Odeio ter que admitir, mas estou me sentindo meio perdido. Para me ajudar, precisaria te contar tudo o que aconteceu sob diversos pontos de vista, coisas que fui juntando aqui e ali para tentar entender melhor o que estava acontecendo comigo... e com ela. Se você for do tipo que gosta de situações embaraçosas que, para os que estão só olhando, são engraçadas, confusões amorosas e fama, com certeza vai gostar do drama que se tornou a minha vida, e se você também tiver paciência para ver toda esta história, talvez possa me ajudar a pôr um ponto final nela. Então, sinta-se confortável em sua poltrona e aproveite o show, pois estou prester a subir no palco. **

**Tudo começou naquele dia...**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

********** SM **********

_"Talvez a primeira grandeza de uma profissão seja a de unir homens; só há um luxo verdadeiro: o das relações humanas."_  
_(Saint-Exupéry, Terra dos Homens)_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Doze horas e cinquenta e cinco minutos. Isso mesmo, doze horas e cinquenta e cinco minutos num vôo sem escalas pregado numa poltrona de avião, e apesar de os assentos não serem de todo desconfortáveis, essa com certeza não era a ideia de diversão dos cinco rapazes que agora estavam parados esperando por suas bagagens.

"Pelo menos estamos de volta em casa", Motoki falou em voz alta tentando se consolar. Sim, estar em casa era bom e ele com toda certeza estava mais do que aliviado em estar novamente de pé, apesar de ainda sentir um certo desconforto e ter a vaga impressão de que suas partes traseiras ficariam quadradas para o resto de sua vida.

"É, mas no momento eu agradeceria muito mais se esta esteira maldita começasse a se mover logo pra eu poder pegar minhas bagagens e ir pra casa, estou morto", Motoki se virou para ver qual de seus amigos tinha sido o autor do resmungo e se deparou com a cara de desgosto de Jadeite.

"Relaxe Jad, só mais alguns minutos e a gente tá fora daqui," Motoki assegurou o rapaz de expressão azeda. Jadeite lançou mais um olhar impaciente para a esteira rolante que trazia as bagagens e cruzou os braços, como se fosse intimidá-la de alguma forma. Motoki também estava ansioso para ir descansar, mas no momento sua preocupação com a quantidade de gente que teria lá fora esperando por eles era maior. Caso eles fossem reconhecidos, não havia dúvidas de que seria muito, mas **muito **mais incômodo do que uma simples dormência nas nádegas após um vôo de quase treze horas.

Motoki Tsukino era o baterista de uma das bandas mais famosas do mundo no momento. Se você tinha no mínimo dez anos de idade, pode apostar que já tinha escutado pelo menos uma das músicas desse grupo, e se você tinha, era fã. Aos quatorze anos ele e o primo, Mamoru, tinham se juntado com seus outros amigos apenas com a intenção de se divertir, mas o que começou como brincadeira logo se tornou profissão e hoje era a atividade de mais importância da vida deles. Agora, após quatro anos gravando álbuns e divulgando a banda em Nova Iorque, eles estavam de volta ao Japão para concluir seu último ano de estudos na Academia de Ensino Amaterasu, tão conhecida por seus alunos-estrelas.

Sim, eles conseguiram algo que muitos não conseguiam: trabalhar com o que gostavam, e eram bem-sucedidos. Mas a fama também tinha seus pontos nem tão positivos. Ele estava cansado da viagem, mas sabia que havia centenas de pessoas esperando por ele e seus amigos lá fora do Portão de Desembarque Internacional que não estavam levando isso em consideração, e na primeira oportunidade que tivessem iriam enfiar cadernetas/camisas/cd's/qualquer-outra-coisa no campo de visão deles e pedir autógrafos, cegá-los com flashes e tentar levar um pedaço da roupa deles - ou até eles mesmos - para casa, e ele não estava **nem um pouco **afim de passar por isso - e era por isso mesmo que eles não podiam ser descobertos. Abaixando mais a aba do boné preto gasto que cobria seus fios de cabelo curto e loiro, Motoki observou as pessoas que estavam ali em volta também esperando por suas bagagens procurando qualquer indicação de que haviam percebido os músicos, mas além dos olhares interessados que eles já recebiam normalmente, não notou nada mais perigoso.

Por causa de seu trabalho muitas vezes tinham que se vestir com roupas mais chamativas, mas mesmo quando se vestiam de forma mais simples eles acabavam chamando atenção - das mulheres, pelo menos. Todos eles tinham uma beleza incomum, que combinada à personalidade de cada um, os destacava mais ainda. Motoki avaliou suas "roupas de gente comum" mais uma vez, se certificando de que não estava deixando escapar nada que pudesse entregá-lo como um integrante da banda. Estava usando sua camisa favorita, vermelha com uma águia na lateral, uma camisa preta de mangas longas por baixo, uma calça jeans desbotada com vários desenhos e nomes de banda rabiscados por toda a perna e um All Star preto e surrado com cadarços vermelhos. _"É, nada mal pra quem estiver esperando por estrelas bem-vestidas"_,ele pensou satisfeito, passando a analisar seus amigos, e seus olhos caíram sobre Jadeíte, que estava logo ao seu lado.

Jad, como eles chamavam, era o guitarrista base da banda e um narcisista sem-vergonha. Ele e Motoki até que se pareciam, mas enquanto o segundo tinha olhos azuis, Jad tinha olhos azul-esverdeados que, combinados aos seus cabelos loiros ondulados cortados em mechas que balançavam em sua testa, seu jeito brincalhão e seus um metro e setenta e sete passavam a falsa impressão de ele ser muito mais novo do que seus dezoito anos. A forma como estava vestido no momento também não ajudava muito; um gorrinho branco escondia seus cabelos, ele estava vestido numa camisa azul-bebê de mangas compridas, um macacão branco e um Mad Bull quadriculado, o fazendo parecer mais garotinho do que nunca. Um grupo de pré-adolescentes ali perto que pensavam que Jad era no máximo dois anos mais velho do que elas davam risinhos e tentavam fazê-lo olhar em sua direção. Motoki percebeu a atenção que o amigo estava recebendo e riu, dando um tapa nas costas do rapaz que logo fez uma careta e se contorceu.

"AI! Droga Toki, você sabe que eu fico todo quebrado depois que saio dessa ferramenta do capeta! Você fez de propósito!" Jad fulminou o outro rapaz que agora tentava esconder o riso com a mão. Ah sim, a ferramenta do capeta era o avião.

"Jad, não comece. Estou cansado e minha cabeça dói, se você começar a miar eu juro que torço seu pescoço aqui e agora", Kunzite ameaçou com a mesma emoção de quem comenta sobre o tempo. Jad olhou a expressão séria do outro e engoliu em seco; sabia muito bem que o melhor a fazer era não irritar o amigo, ele raramente perdia a paciência, mas também quando perdia não ameaçava sem cumprir.

Kunzite era o guitarrista solo da banda e tão expressivo quanto uma pedra. Era o mais alto do grupo; tinha um metro e noventa, e sua altura intimidadora somada ao tom acinzentado de seus olhos e sua natureza reservada impediam as pessoas de se aproximarem demais. O fato de ele ser bastante irônico não ajudava muito a torná-lo mais amigável - não que ele quisesse, de qualquer forma. No momento um boné vermelho ajudava a esconder o que ele jurava não ser uma franja, e o restante de seu cabelo branco-acinzentado, que ia até o meio de suas costas, estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e coberto por um casaco preto com detalhes vermelhos visivelmente maior que o tamanho normal para seu dono. Uma calça jeans preta também folgada protegia as longas pernas contra o frio e deixava à vista apenas parte do coturno de cano baixo que o guitarrista estava usando.

"Tinha que ser o Pinguim do grupo. Agora eu sei porque vocês se divertem tanto quando o Kunz ameaça me torturar, ver ele irritado é algo interessante, principalmente quando eu não sou o alvo da ira dele, pra variar" falou Nephrite com empolgação. Kunzite era extremamente paciente e quem não o conhecia chegava até a confundir sua paciência com indiferença, mas Nephrite tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério - aliás, ele tirava **qualquer um **do sério. Ele era o tecladista sem-noção do grupo e sempre tinha frases prontas que, segundo ele, conquistavam qualquer mulher. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam inquietos e seus um metro e oitenta eram o suficiente para pirraçar Jad, que se ressentia por ser o mais baixo do grupo. Ele estava usando um gorro verde musgo folgado para esconder seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados, uma camisa preta, uma bermuda camuflada e All Star da mesma cor de seu gorro e tão desgastados quanto os de Motoki.

"Neph, antes de irritar o Kunz espero que se lembre de que Mamoru não está aqui pra te salvar, e eu não vou mover uma palha sequer pra impedir que você seja esganado", Zoicite falou cansado. Zoi era o baixista da banda e irmão gêmeo de Jad. Fisicamente não eram muito diferentes um do outro mas, como durante a infância dos dois a mãe tinha feito o possível para mantê-los iguaizinhos, eles tinham desenvolvido uma aversão por ter qualquer coisa em comum e tanto suas personalidades quanto seus estilos eram totalmente opostos. O cabelo de Zoi era um tom de loiro pouco mais escuro que o de Jad e comprido, preso num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e seus olhos eram mais puxados pro azul do que pro verde, e o que mais frustrava seu gêmeo: Zoicite era glorioso **um centímetro** mais alto. Assim como Motoki e Kunz, Zoi também usava um boné para ajudar a esconder seu cabelo e fazer sombra em seu rosto. Estava vestindo a camisa que tinha o nome de sua banda preferida nas costas, uma calça preta cheia de bolsos e um tênis cinza.

"E o outro Pinguim se manifesta, só faltava o Pinguim Mor pra completar o trio. Eu não estava tentando irritar o Kunz, seu come-livro estraga-prazeres, ele que se irrita sozinho, e você sabe que eu fico inquieto quando como chocolate" Neph tentou se defender, mas como a esteira das bagagens começou finalmente a se movimentar ele logo desviou sua atenção para quatro das dez malas do grupo que tinham aparecido entre outras tantas e foi ajudar Motoki a pegá-las.

"Quem foi o ser infeliz que te deu chocolate?", Kunzite falou com um brilho assassino no olhar.

"Foi a aeromoça. Aposto como ele disse algo imbecil pra ela e a criatura pensou que ele fosse retardado" Jad respondeu. Kunzite sentiu sua paciência sair correndo. A mulher não tinha idéia do erro que havia cometido. A miserável não ia ter que aguentar a inquietação de Neph, e agora que eles já estavam fora do avião Kunzite não tinha mais como descontar sua frustração na responsável pelo seu carma. Zoi viu o jeito perigoso que o amigo estava encarando as costas de um desatento Nephrite e resolveu interferir para evitar uma execução pública envolvendo dois de seus companheiros de trabalho. "Neph, apenas tente ficar de boca fechada enquanto digere a droga do chocolate, ok? E vê se pára com essa palhaçada de pinguim, e Jad e Motoki, eu sei que pelas nossas costas vocês apóiam essa idiotice, eu vou adorar no dia que deixarem esse apelido carinhoso escapar na frente do Mamoru e aí EU vou rir, e MUITO. Então, qual vai ser o esquema pra gente passar pelo portão de desembarque internacional?"

"Vamos separadamente e com intervalos de tempo entre cada um de nós. De preferência um por vez, mas o chorão do Neph deve querer ir pendurado no Kunz pra encher o saco dele de qualquer forma, então pode ser no máximo de dois em dois e nos encontramos na área de refeições, é lá que meu pai combinou de pegar a gente pra irmos pra casa" Motoki terminou de ajeitar sua segunda e última mala no carrinho que ia levar e deu mais uma olhada na direção das fãs de Jad, se certificando de que elas não estavam bisbilhotado a conversa deles.

"Graças a Kami vamos pra casa, finalmente" Zoi ignorou completamente os protestos de Neph sobre 'não se pendurar em ninguém' e sua 'masculinidade ferida', ansioso pra se jogar em sua cama e dormir até o dia seguinte.

Eles fizeram como Motoki havia sugerido; passaram de um em um (até mesmo Nephrite, mas este foi por orgulho ferido mesmo) dando um intervalo de tempo de cerca de três minutos entre cada membro da banda, e com a ajuda de seus gorros/bonés conseguiram enganar a multidão que esperava para tirar fotos dos seus ídolos. Kunzite quase foi descoberto por uma fã que suspeitou de sua altura e tentou puxar seu casaco, mas como seus cabelos de cor chamativa estavam ocultos ele se aproveitou que a garota não tinha certeza de quem ele era e falou as duas únicas palavras que conhecia em outra língua que não fosse nem japonês e nem inglês - _pommes frites_ - e saiu, chegando sem dificuldades ao ponto de encontro.

Quando todos estavam reunidos na frente de um restaurante, Jadeite, que tinha visto de longe o quase-desastre de Kunzite, resolveu perguntar o que havia acontecido. "Na hora meu sangue gelou, mas quando vi que você tinha conseguido sair e ninguém estava indo atrás achei estranho. O que foi que você fez pra conseguir se livrar dessa?"

"Fiz de conta que era estrangeiro e não falava japonês" Kunzite falou com toda calma do mundo, e quando viu os olhares de interrogação ele tentou explicar. "Sabe quando sua mãe viajava pra Alemanha pra visitar seus avós e trazia aquelas batatas fritas esquisitas? Pois é, eu ouvia você pedindo aquele troço pra ela e acabei aprendendo a pronunciar, e era a única coisa que eu sabia falar em outra língua que não fosse japonês, e ia ser mais do que óbvio pra uma pessoa que morou quatro anos nos EUA falar em inglês, então tentei me sair com o que eu tinha" Kunzite ignorou da melhor forma que pôde seus amigos, que agora estavam agachados no chão e choravam de rir, sem ter forças nas pernas para se levantar.

"Então Toki, cadê seus pais?" Jad perguntou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. "Tomara que sua irmã venha nos receber no aeroporto também, estou louco para ver como ela está", ele completou com uma piscadela e desviando por pouco de um safanão mal-intencionado de Motoki.

"Você não se _atreva_ a SEQUER olhar para Usagi, eu já avisei que não quero ninguém arrastando asas para minha irmãzinha! Ela é pura e inocente, e tenho intenções de mantê-la assim por, pelo menos, os próximos vinte e quatro anos. Quarenta anos me parece ser uma idade razoável para começar a namorar."

"Também, com a cabeça de vento que ela tem, não reconheceria cantadas nem que uma lhe chutasse a bunda" Kunzite comentou com tédio, ganhando um olhar mortal de Motoki.

"É por isso mesmo que pretendo protegê-la. Usagi ainda é muito besta pra namorar e tenho medo que algum babaca se aproveite dela. Principalmente um conquistador barato como você" e ele apontou o indicador como se fosse uma arma para Jadeite, que levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa "e você, Nephrite. Se bem que suas cantadas são tão ruins que ninguém cairia por elas" Motoki completou fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

"Ei, mulheres adoram homens que tem tiradas inteligentes e as fazem rir! O que há de errado com frases prontas?!"

"Elas são _cliché _e uma prova de sua incompetência em pensar por conta própria. E sim, mulheres até gostam de homens que as fazem rir, mas quando elas estão rindo _com ele_, e não _dele_.", Kunzite respondeu no seu jeito monótono de sempre, e quando Neph resmungou _"E falou o expert"_ ele apenas deu de ombros como se fosse algo óbvio.

"Que seja Neph, você pode achar o que quiser de suas cantadas furadas, contanto que não as use com minha irmã. Vou estar de olho em vocês", Motoli ameaçou olhando cada um de seus amigos nos olhos, se certificando de que todos eles entenderam a mensagem.

"Se ela estiver tão saudável quanto nas últimas fotos que te mandou, eu não garanto nada", Jad falou mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos, mas quando percebeu o olhar fulminante de um irmão mais do que ciumento ele logo ficou na defensiva "O que foi, elogiar agora é crime?!"

"Talvez. Mas apenas a partir do momento em que eu te esgano por ser atrevido", Motoki falou calmamente, mas ninguém perdeu o brilho assassino em seus olhos azuis. "De qualquer forma, não sei se ela vem. Usagi ainda não sabe que Mamoru ficou nos EUA. Nem meus pais sabem disso, como foi tudo decidido na última hora não deu pra avisar. Já até imagino o drama que minha mãe vai fazer...", Motoki suspirou, coçando os olhos cansados com as mãos.

"Sabe, se eu não soubesse que Mamoru é incapaz de nutrir sentimentos humanos, poderia jurar que essa birra dele com sua irmã tem algo de suspeito", Neph falou com ar pensativo, mas logo balançou uma mão displicentemente como se dispensasse a idéia "Nah, ele é o Pinguim Mor, afinal de contas. Ei Toki, aquele homem que parece um balão roxo prestes a estourar não é o seu pai?"

Motoki se virou na direção que o amigo estava apontando e viu um homem mais baixo que ele cambalear em sua direção, o rosto vermelho e suado e um tom alarmante de púrpura já se espalhando por seu pescoço. Percebendo que aquele era _de fato_ seu pai, o rapaz se adiantou para ajudar o pobre homem que parecia prestes a morrer por asfixia "Pai!! O que foi que aconteceu com o senhor?!"

"AHHR - meu fi - AHHR - multid - AHHR - lá fo - AHHR - sua mã - AHHR" Kenji Tsukino, casado com Ikuko Tsukino, pai de Usagi e Motoki e, no momento, um homem prestes a desmaiar por falta de ar.

"Calma pai, respira fundo e repete porque eu não entendi nada", Motoki instruiu seu pobre pai e, quando Kenji pareceu ser capaz de se manter de pé sozinho, todos se encaminharam para uma das muitas mesas da área de alimentação e sentaram-se, tentando mais uma vez entender o que o patriarca dos Tsukino queria dizer.

"Está um INFERNO lá fora meu filho, o tanto de gente que está esperando para ver vocês saírem... sua irmã acabou sumindo no meio da bagunça, mas tenho certeza de que sua mãe vai conseguir encontrá-la, Ikuko tem o dom..."

**************** SM ****************

"U-SA-GI!!!!"

_'Droga.'_ Usagi conhecia aquele tom irado, e não era bom sinal. _'Nada bom,'_ ela pensou enfiando o resto de sua casquinha de sorvete de uma só vez na boca. Se virando com um olhar extremamente culpado, Usagi tentou dar um sorriso para sua mãe que estava parada logo atrás dela com os braços cruzados e um brilho assassino no olhar.

"Eu SABIA que assim que você pusesse os pés aqui iria se estufar na comida. Francamente, eu não sei a quem você puxou" Ikuko se virou bufando impaciente "venha, termine de engolir essa casquinha e vá falar com o seu irmão, o menino não deve estar se contendo de ansiedade e você aqui, comendo. Quatro anos longe dele deveriam significar alguma coisa né, vocês eram tão grudados um no outro. Ah, que saudade da época em que eu podia arrumar meus filhos para irem estudar como qualquer criança comum, e as compras da casa eram feitas para quatro pessoas ao invés de dez." Ikuko olhou por cima do ombro com olhar acusador para a filha que tentava limpar os vestígios de sorvete das bochechas e balançou a cabeça.

Usagi suspirou. Sim, ela estava morrendo de saudade de seu Toki-nii, mas para se reencontrar com seu arqui-inimigo seria preciso uma cota extra de energia, e nada melhor do que sorvete de chocolate para isso. _'Bem, tem também milkshake de chocolate, cheesecake, pudim de leite, morangos com creme...'_ ROOONC_ 'Acho melhor parar de pensar em comida...'_, Usagi pensou consternada, dando uns tapinhas de consolo em sua barriga. Estava caminhando distraidamente logo atrás de sua mãe e por isso não viu que já tinham se aproximado da mesa onde estavam os rapazes e seu pai, então, quando Ikuko parou e Usagi meteu o nariz em suas costas ela nem teve tempo de perguntar por que pararam; o mundo de repente tinha começado a girar rápido demais, o ar tinha sido espremido para fora de seus pulmões e o sorvete parecia querer voltar de seu estômago.

"Motoki, filho, eu entendo que deve estar morrendo de saudades de sua irmã, mas acho que você deveria soltá-la logo. Esse tom de verde no rosto dela é meio alarmante", Ikuko falou com paciência e Motoki imediatamente parou de girar e largou Usagi no chão, tendo que segurá-la pelos ombros para evitar que a garota cambaleasse.

"Me desculpa Usa, você está bem?!" Aos poucos os olhos de Usagi pararam de girar loucamente e ela conseguiu focalizar o rosto de seu irmão. "Uh... só um pouco enjoada." E agora ela parou para prestar bem atenção no que ela estava vendo. "MOTOKI?? É VOCÊ MESMO?!"

Motoki deu um largo sorriso e a abraçou novamente, mas desta vez sem apertar demais ou girar. "Sim Usa, sou eu mesmo. Desculpa por ter demorado tanto pra voltar..." ele falou só para que ela ouvisse, se afastando um pouco e acariciando as bochechas de uma Usagi que já estava chorando.

"Toki-niichan, eu morri de saudades de você" ela falou dando um empurrão sem forças no peito de Motoki, que agora tentava não chorar também. "Você está tão diferente... mais alto do que me lembro, seu rosto está diferente também e tem uns pelinhos embaixo do seu queixo que fizeram cócegas no meu ombro" ela completou dando um sorriso e uma fungada, e Motoki riu.

"Meu rosto pode até ter mudado e eu ainda não tive tempo pra fazer a barba hoje, mas não sei se realmente fiquei mais alto Usa. Acho que foi você quem parou de crescer" Motoki riu e desviou de um tapa.

"Nem comece Motoki! Minha altura é perfeitamente normal para uma garota da minha idade, foi você quem cresceu demais e ponto!" Usagi cruzou os braços e olhou na direção oposta ao irmão que agora ria da irritação dela.

"Usagi, encare os fatos, um metro e cinquenta e oito não é lá grande coisa, não precisa ter vergonha de algo que nem é sua culpa. Mas Motoki, você realmente deu um salto, vou mandar seu pai para os EUA também, ver se ele cresce mais alguns centímetros. O que quer que eles tenham dado para vocês comerem lá fez efeito" Ikuko comentou lançando olhares de aprovação para os amigos do seu filho, até que seu olhar parou em Jad, que tinha uma cara esperançosa. "Menos Jadeite, mas pelo menos ele está saudável, não é?"

Os rapazes tentaram disfarçar a risada com acessos de tosse ao ouvir o comentário de Ikuko e ver a cara cômica de cera derretida que Jad estava fazendo. "Sabe mãe, vou aceitar seu comentário sobre minha altura como um elogio, mas se você acha que eu cresci então espere só até ver Mamoru"

"Mamoru?! Não me diga que ele conseguiu ficar mais alto do que você, ele era tão mirradinho! Mas cadê ele, estava louca de saudades do meu garotinho, ele é meu sobrinho favorito!" Ikuko falou empolgada olhando em volta, e Motoki pigarreou desconfortavelmente quando viu Usagi fazer uma careta de desgosto e ficar tensa, ainda olhando na direção oposta a mesa.

"Sabe mãe, aconteceram alguns problemas quando já estavamos no aeroporto de NY e Mamoru resolveu ficar para que pudéssemos voltar mais cedo. Ele disse que se ficássemos talvez o problema fosse até resolvido mais rápido, mas nossa família já estava aqui esperando e tal... ele não quis atrasar nossa vinda." Motoki falou meio sem jeito e Ikuko fez uma expressão meio triste, meio chateada; ela sabia muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso.

"Aquele garoto não tem jeito. E nós? Como é que nós ficamos?! Eu, seu pai, seu tio Akio... nós somos a família dele, nós sentimos saudades dele!"

"Eu sei mãe, não foi isso que ele quis dizer. É só que você sabe como é o Mamoru, ele não quer atrapalhar ninguém.", Motoki falou tentando amenizar e Ikuko apertou os olhos desconfiada.

"Tudo bem, eu vou aceitar isso como desculpa DESTA VEZ APENAS; da próxima eu quero aquele garoto aqui junto com todos vocês. Que mania, veja só, atrapalhar... Mas quando é que ele volta então?"

"Não tenho certeza, ele disse que vai tentar não demorar muito e que vai ligar sempre me dando notícias do que está acontecendo por lá, mas como é um problema com a gravadora, talvez demore um pouco..." e agora Motoki se encolheu ao lado de Usagi, esperando pela explosão de sua mãe "talvez um mês, mais ou menos."

"O QUE?! Ahhhh mas Akio vai ficar UMA FERA quando descobrir isso. Vocês não voltam pra casa durante QUATRO ANOS, e quando FINALMENTE resolvem aparecer e se LEMBRAR de que tem parentes aqui PREOCUPADOS, me vem com essa conversa de problemas de última hora e ATRASAM a vinda pra cá?!?! Mas que desgosto, francamente, e justo Mamoru, que é meu sobrinho predileto..." Ikuko colocou uma das mãos dramaticamente na testa; Kenji, que tinha ficado calado durante toda a conversa, rolou os olhos impacientemente ao ver a cena que a mulher estava criando.

"Ahm... Mãe, acho que a senhora está exagerando... só um pouquinho" Motoki completou apressadamente ao ver o olhar magoado que a mãe lhe lançou "E Mamoru é o seu ÚNICO sobrinho, então você só pode gostar ou não gostar dele, não tem como ele ser o seu preferido nem nada do tipo. Sem contar que você acabou de falar como se TODOS NÓS tivessemos ficado lá, desse jeito até fico magoado" Motoki fez uma falsa cara de indignado e Ikuko deu risada, se levantando e abraçando seu filho pela cintura (que era o que ela alcançava dele no momento).

"Deixa de ser bobo, sabe que eu estou muito feliz de te ver. Aliás, de ver todos vocês, afinal de contas vi todos crescerem" ela falou carinhosamente para os outros rapazes, e depois se virou para Usagi "Usagi, você já cumprimentou os garotos?"

Usagi já estava mais calma por saber que Mamoru não estava ali, mas agora que tinha parado para olhar bem os amigos de seu irmão, sentiu os joelhos ficarem fracos e não conseguia tirar os pés do lugar. _"Céus, eles estão... Acho melhor cumprimentar de longe, vai que eu tento ir até lá e caio de cara no chão, não quero passar vergonha na frente deles de jeito nenhum!"_. Ela não sabia o porque, mas não tinha se dado conta de que, se seu irmão tinha mudado depois de tantos anos, eles obviamente teriam mudado também, e eles estvam tão mais... _masculinos_, e isso a intimidava. Bastante. "Ehm... oi, Yamamoto-san" ela acenou timidamente para Zoi ainda de onde estava, mas tanto ele quanto Jad acenaram para ela de volta, dando um sorriso e falando oi, e ela deu risada quando Motoki apontou para Jad e o acusou de ter parecido contente demais. "Oi, Kinoshita-san" desta vez foi Neph quem acenou de volta e ele parecia prestes a falar algo, mas se calou e encolheu mais ao lado de Kunzite depois de ter visto o olhar assassino de Motoki cair sobre ele. E, por último, aquele que ela tinha evitado olhar durante todo o tempo: "Oi, S-Shimizu-san" _"Droga Usagi, tinha que fazer papel de boba e gaguejar! Ele agora deve achar que sou uma besta"_ mas seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida quando recebeu de volta um sorriso e um aceno discreto de Kunzite. Até alguns anos atrás Usagi tinha uma quedinha por Kunzite, e de todos os amigos de seu irmão ele era o que ela achava mais bonito, mas também tinha um pouco de medo dele. Ele quase nunca sorria e tinha aqueles comentários sarcásticos, mas quando ele dava esses pequenos sorrisos pra ela, Usagi sentia como se suas pernas tivessem virado gelatina.

Motoki olhou preocupado de sua irmã para seu amigo. Ele podia até se fazer de desentendido, mas se tinha uma coisa que ele não era, era bobo. Era muito observador, e não estava gostando nada de como as coisas estavam acontecendo. Ele já havia percebido como Usagi olhava para Kunz e só não tinha se preocupado por pensar que não havia chances de o interesse ser recíproco, mas vendo o sorriso que o guitarrista tinha dado agora, não tinha mais certeza. _"Droga, isso só vai atrapalhar meus planos. Preciso dar um jeito de acabar com isso, e logo."_ Enquanto olhava distraidamente para seu amigo percebeu que seus olhos haviam se encontrado, e estavam agora encarando um ao outro. Motoki desviou o olhar e disfarçou sua preocupação; se ele era observador, Kunzite com o jeito calado dele era três vezes pior, e seu plano não podia ser descoberto por ninguém ou iria tudo pelo cano. "Bom, agora que já estamos todos juntos podemos voltar pra casa, estou morto. Vamos Usa?"

Usagi segurou a mão estendida de seu irmão mais velho e começaram a andar mais à frente do grupo, conversando de mãos dadas enquanto Kenji empurrava o carrinho de bagagens do filho e conversava com a esposa sobre o jantar, o resto da banda seguindo logo atrás do casal. Depois que toda a bagagem estava ajeitada no Doblô da família Tsukino e todos estavam acomodados dentro do carro, Kenji deixou cada um em suas respectivas casas e seguiu para a sua própria. Depois de muita bagunça para tirar as bagagens de Motoki de dentro do carro, arrumar tudo, tomar banho e jantar, às dez horas da noite a familia estava pronta para dormir.

Motoki havia acabado de vestir uma calça comprida de algodão azul escura e uma camisa branca de mangas compridas para enfrentar o frio da noite daquela época do ano e ter uma boa noite de sono quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrir. Nem se virou para ver quem era, sabia que era Usagi.

Desde pequenos eles eram muito apegados um ao outro e dormiram juntos até Motoki completar dez anos e Ikuko decidir que ele precisava de mais espaço, dando um quarto só para ele. Ainda assim, vez ou outra Usagi escapava do quarto durante a noite e se enfiava debaixo dos cobertores junto com o irmão, e, quando não fazia isso, levava uma das camisas dele para dormir vestida nela. Usagi dizia que se sentia mais calma quando dormia sentindo um cheiro familiar, e como ela sempre foi medrosa Motoki não achava estranho. Ele nunca havia comentado nada com a irmã, mas suspeitava de que a mãe sabia das escapadas noturnas dela, já que havia comprado uma cama de casal para ele sem nenhum bom motivo, e vez ou outra ele tinha a impressão de que alguém entrava em seu quarto e cobria eles dois.

Usagi fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho e se jogou na cama, abraçando os joelhos para descansar seu queixo sobre eles enquanto olhava Motoki terminar de calçar um par de meias de algodão. "Usa, você já tem dezesseis anos, não tem vergonha de ser tão frouxa?"

"Eu não sou frouxa, só vim dormir aqui hoje para matar a saudade, mas se você se incomoda tanto eu posso voltar para o meu quarto, seu chato" ela falou irritada e já ia se levantar para sair quando Motoki a puxou de volta para o colchão, dando risada "Eu tava só brincando Usa, também tava morrendo de saudades de você. Mesmo que você não viesse pra cá por conta própria eu ia te buscar, mas é só hoje. Se mamãe descobrir que a gente ainda dorme junto, acho que ela vai ficar uma fera." Motoki deixou apenas a luminária que ficava no seu criado mudo acesa e se ajeitou debaixo das cobertas com Usagi. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio ele começou a ficar inquieto, se lembrando de como Usagi olhava para Kunzite e como o amigo havia sorrido de volta para ela. _"Quanto mais cedo eu resolver isso, melhor"_

"Usa...?"

"Hm...?" Ela já tinha começado a sentir as pálpebras pesarem, mas conseguiu se manter alerta quando ouviu Motoki chamar.

"Eu estava pensando... eu sei que você e Mamoru nunca se deram muito bem-"

"Claro, ele roubou você de mim!"

"Não Usa, nós já conversamos sobre isso. A adoção de Mamoru pelo tio Akio foi muito difícil, ele sofreu muito. Ele precisava de mim, e pra mim também foi bom ter outro garoto da minha idade por perto. E também, por mais que eu te ame e goste de passar o tempo com você, tem coisas que só com outro garoto eu poderia aproveitar, você está sendo egoísta com essa história de roubar, eu já te disse isso."

Usagi brincou um pouco com a barra de seu pijama antes de responder. Ela sabia que havia agido de forma egoísta sim com o primo, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que, se não fosse por ele, Motoki não teria ficado tanto tempo fora de casa e nem teria viajado para o exterior. _"Mas, bem, se isso foi bom para o Toki..."_

"Tudo bem, eu sei que errei na forma que tratei Mamoru. Mas ele também não foi muito amigável comigo!"

"Claro. Ele se sentia um intruso na nossa família e já tinha medo de sofrer mais uma rejeição, se você fica toda fria com ele é óbvio que ele não ia se sentir à vontade." com isso Usagi sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Ela nunca havia pensado por esse lado. Em sua cabeça Mamoru não tinha falado direito com ela logo que foram apresentados porque ele não tinha gostado dela, e depois de ver como Motoki estava apegado ao "garoto de fora", a dor que sentira pelo suposto desprezo do primo logo se transformou em ciúmes e raiva.

"Olha, não era bem sobre isso que eu queria falar agora. Se um dia você se sentir à vontade o suficiente, fale com Mamoru sobre isso e peça desculpas, tenho certeza de que ele vai aceitar. O que eu ia dizer é que vocês dois já tem idade suficiente pra agir de forma mais tolerante um com o outro, e pelo bem de nossa família, por favor, tente se dar bem com Mamoru. Ele tem esse jeito meio fechado, mas se você o der uma chance, vai ver que ele é um ótimo amigo."

"Não sei não Toki, ele é tão frio, tão indiferente-"

"Ele TENTA ser assim Usa, ele QUER ser assim para se proteger. Tente entendê-lo um pouco, meu anjo. Mamoru já perdeu tanto, essa é a forma que ele tem de se defender, de proteger seus sentimentos." Usagi estava virada de frente para Motoki e ele pode ver o olhar de insegurança de sua irmã. "Óbvio, ele não diz nada disso. É orgulhoso demais pra se expor, mas se você o der uma chance, se permitir que ele confie em você... só tente ser mais legal com ele, Usa. Garanto que não vai se arrepender.

Usagi olhou desconfiada para Motoki "Toki, por que está insistindo agora para que eu me dê bem com Mamoru?"

Motoki tentou manter a expressão mais inocente possível e respondeu "Ora, é só que é desconfortável ter duas pessoas que gosto se bicando assim. Aliás, vocês não se falam nem pra se bicar, o que é pior ainda, vê como é chato isso? E não é como se eu já não tivesse tentado antes, já tentei te convencer de que ele era um cara legal várias vezes."

Para o alívio do baterista, Usagi pareceu aceitar essa desculpa. "Tudo bem, só estranhei porque você geralmente conversava comigo sobre isso quando ele vinha aqui, ou quando tínhamos que sair juntos, e dessa vez você trouxe o assunto assim, do nada. Mas eu vou tentar tratar Mamoru melhor, eu também não gosto de me sentir desconfortável ao lado dele"

"Que bom meu anjo, que bom. Agora que nós nos entendemos, vou apagar a luminária pra gente pod-" sua frase foi interrompida pelo toque do seu celular, que estava vibrando sobre o criado mudo. Após ver o número que piscava no visor, ele apanhou o aparelho e correu porta afora, parando apenas para indicar a Usagi que ela deveria continuar deitada, e se lançou para dentro do banheiro que ficava em frente ao seu quarto. Depois de fechar a porta com cuidado para não acordar seus pais, que dormiam no quarto ao lado, Motoki se sentou no chão, apoiando as costas na parede e atendeu a chamada. "E aí, qual a boa?"

*

_New York, 9:15 da manhã_

Mamoru estava cansado, mas não permitiu que ninguém, nem seu assistente, percebesse isso. _"Se você permite que percebam suas fraquezas, as pessoas montam em suas costas"_, a voz de seu pai adotivo, Akio, veio em sua cabeça. Akio era advogado, e dizia a Mamoru que oitenta por cento do sucesso do seu trabalho dependia de sua força, de sua capacidade de se mostrar seguro no que dizia e fazia. E deveria estar certo, já que era um dos melhores advogados do Japão. Não queria nem imaginar a cara que ele faria quando descobrisse que seu filho não voltara com os outros como previsto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela vontade de bocejar, e a dormência nos seus músculos pareceu dobrar de intensidade. _"Acho melhor eu ligar pra Motoki e saber se o 'disfarce' deu certo, pelo menos assim me distraio do cansaço..."_

Após esfregar os olhos algumas vezes para afastar o sono, Mamoru pescou o celular em seu bolso e discou o número do primo, e no quarto toque ele ouviu a voz do rapaz responder -_** "****E aí, qual a boa?"**_

"..."

_**"Mamoru?"**_

"Interrompi alguma coisa...?"

_**"Não, por que?"**_

"Sei lá, você me pareceu meio ofegante... e alegre demais pro meu gosto."

Por alguns instantes só houve silêncio do outro lado da linha, mas quando Motoki respondeu ele parecia um pouco chateado _**"Mamoru, se você tivesse interrompido algo eu poderia até estar ofegante, mas com certeza não contente. Nem. Um. Pouco. Você está sendo muito influenciado pelo Jad, agora trate de tirar esses pensamentos porcos de sua cabeça e me dizer o que você queria falar comigo, ou só ligou mesmo pra ver se acertava um momento inoportuno?"**_

Mamoru deu uma risada breve e cansada "Eu ficaria muito contente se tivesse conseguido realmente atrapalhar algo, mas não, não foi pra isso que liguei. Só queria saber se o 'disfarce' deu certo, o que foi que aconteceu por aí, como meu pai recebeu a notícia de que eu não voltei, coisas do tipo..." ele ouviu Motoki abafar o riso do outro lado da linha e se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido de tão engraçado.

_**"Cara, eu duvidei de que a idéia absurda do Neph fosse dar certo, mas não é que deu? Tudo bem que a gente costuma se vestir de forma diferente por causa do trabalho, e ainda tem a maquiagem e tudo mais, mas apenas trocar de roupa?! Bom, de qualquer forma a gente se saiu bem, só o Kunz que quase foi descoberto, mas ele conseguiu se sair da forma mais hilária possível, o cara-de-pau! Mas isso só quando você chegar aqui pra eu contar, o mais engraçado é a cara de nada que ele faz. Ah, o tio Akio ainda não sabe que você não veio, mas minha mãe fez o maior drama, pra variar. Fora isso, só as confusões normais do Kunz com o Neph no aeroporto, você precisava ver a cara do Ping- er, Kunzite quando ele descobriu que a aeromoça tinha dado chocolate pro miolo-mole."**_

"Hmm. As brigas deles dois até que são engraçadas, só é ruim porque sempre sobra pra mim o trabalho de salvar o pescoço do Neph das mãos iradas de um _Pinguim_." Mamoru ouviu o primo engolir seco do outro lado da linha e sorriu satisfeito com o desconforto do coitado "Sim, eu sei que você, Jad e Neph deram apelidos carinhosos para os caras mais sensatos da banda, não precisa tentar esconder. Mas, mudando de assunto, já conversei com os caras da gravadora aqui e eles pararam de encrencar com a viagem, o pessoal da agência já agendou trabalho pra gente aí no Japão e, se tudo continuar bem como agora, vai dar pra gente completar o ano letivo aí mesmo. Eles deram condições, no entanto, que são conciliar trabalho e colégio, ou seja, manter boas médias sem deixar a popularidade da banda cair, e gravar pelo menos um álbum inédito aí. Se tudo der certo a gente ainda descola um _Live _e eles páram de encher nosso saco de vez."

_**"Nossa... pouquinha coisa, não?" **_Mamoru deu um muxoxo e Motoki se apressou em emendar _**"Não que eu esteja insatisfeito, eu amo meu trabalho, mas é que eles tão pegando pesado né?!"**_

"Ninguém disse que ia ser fácil, e a idéia de ir pro Japão nem foi minha, vocês que ficaram me torrando com essa ladainha de _'voltar pra casa, nhenhenhém'_!"

_**"Sabe, me arrependo de não ter gravado esta conversa. Neph ia adorar sua 'representação sonora' de ladainha, e eu ia rir demais com ele"**_

"Se arrepende nada, tem é juízo suficiente pra saber que eu ia dar um jeito de punir vocês dois por tirar uma de minha cara. Ah sim, tenho uma coisa boa - dependendo do ponto de vista, é claro - pra te contar. Se tudo continuar a ir bem aqui, volto pra casa antes do previsto. Uma semana e meia, mais ou menos."

_**"MENTIRA! Ahh quando minha mãe souber ela vai ter um ataq-"**_

"NÃO! _Ninguém _pode saber que estou voltando, quando estou voltando, **nada**. Quero chegar aí em paz sem ninguém me perseguindo pra tirar fotos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, sem contar que quero fazer uma surpresa, por isso a notícia não pode vazar _de jeito nenhum_."

_**"Tá bom, tá ok, calma! Eu não conto pra ninguém, prometo."**_ Motoki ficou em silêncio durante um tempo, e Mamoru girou os olhos por antecipação; já sabia o que o outro ia perguntar. _**"Nem pra Usagi...?"**_

"**Não**, Motoki, nem pra Usagi. Que mania que você tem, tudo conta pra ela, chega a ser irritante! Venha cá, quando você sente que já tá na hora de tirar a cera do ouvido, você também conta pra ela?!"

_**"Calma cara, não precisa ficar irritado, foi só uma pergunta! E só pra você saber, tem coisas que eu não conto pra Usagi."**_ Mamoru apoiou o cotovelo na perna e o queixo na mão. Estava cansado e seu desgaste estava começando a afetar seu humor.

"Desculpa, acabei descontando meus problemas daqui em você. Foi mal."

_**"Não, tudo bem, eu entendo. Já te conheço bem o suficiente pra reconhecer quando você está cansado, não adianta você disfarçar. E também sei como você age feito uma velha rabugenta quando tá quebrado."**_ Mamoru grunhiu algo que nem ele mesmo entendeu, e depois se calou. _**"Mamoru...?"**_

"Ainda tô aqui."

_**"Ah, certo. Hum, sabe, eu tava me perguntando hoje..."**_

"Sim...?" _"Hmm, Motoki falando assim, dando voltas, cheio de manha... aí vem coisa."_, Mamoru pensou desconfiado.

_**"Você se lembra do que eu te pedi?"**_

"Você sempre está me pedindo alguma coisa, Motoki, geralmente algo que me tire do meu conforto para contribuir com sua preguiça. Não tem como eu me lembrar de tudo."

_**"Ha ha, muito engraçado. Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, não adianta bancar o desentendido. O que te pedi logo antes de embarcar no avião."**_

"...O que tem?" _"SABIA que tinha coisa no meio dessa manha. O que é que ele quer agora?"_, Mamoru pensou olhando desconfiado para os próprios sapatos, como se pudesse encontrar neles a resposta pro comportamento de Motoki.

_**"Nada, só queria saber se você estava lembrado mesmo. É só que você falou de Usagi com uma irritação tão grande que, por um instante, achei que tivesse esquecido da sua promessa."**_

"Não, eu não esqueci, mas agora até que desejava ter esquecido." Quando ele ouviu o grunhido de indignação de Motoki não conseguiu segurar um suspiro frustrado "Ah, fala sério Toki, você sabe que isso não depende só de mim, sua irmã me odeia completamente e eu não quero ter que ficar estendendo tapete vermelho pra uma pessoa que nem me olha, eu não sou assim e você sabe disso."

_**"Ela não te odeia completamente, é só uma birrazinha de nada."**_, Mamoru ouviu o primo falar num tom de quem faz pouco caso.

"Toki, não acredito que ignorar completamente a existência de outra pessoa seja uma _birrazinha de nada_. Discutir aqui e ali _pode ser_ uma birrazinha de nada, mas pra ela eu nem existo, então não pode _nem _ter birra."

**"Er, bom, Usagi cresceu, mudou, sabe como é, as pessoas amadurecem"** Mamoru não conteve uma risadinha sarcástica _**"Ah, agora é você quem está sendo intolerante! Já conversamos sobre isso, Mamoru, e você me prometeu que ia tentar se dar melhor com Usagi, e eu te dei minha palavra de que ela também vai te tratar de forma decente!"**_

"Não tem nada mais confiável do que sua palavra pra me dar como garantia não...?"

_**"Mamoru..."**_ A voz de Motoki veio num tom de alerta através do aparelho.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu tava brincando! Eu te de prometi que ia tentar, e vou cumprir." E era verdade; quando ele prometia, fazia o que fosse possível para cumprir, apesar de que já tinha se arrependido assim que terminou de prometer algo tão estúpido. _"Nunca prometa algo que não dependa de você sozinho para cumprir, foi o que eu mesmo me prometi anos atrás, e agora quebrei uma promessa comigo mesmo. O que deu em mim..."_, Mamoru pensou desolado.

**_"Eu sei, eu confio em você"_** Motoki fez uma pausa ao ouvir o suspiro de seu primo. _**"E acho que você podia confiar mais em mim também. Acredite quando te digo que tudo vai dar certo. Ahhh Mamoru, você vai se derreter, Usa é maravilhosa, e ela está tão linda, se pelo menos você tivesse visto as fotos que ela me mandava, mas quando você chegar aqui vai ficar de que-"**_

"Tá bom, Motoki, já entendi, Usagi é perfeita, mas agora eu vou ter que desligar. Vou terminar de acertar umas pontas soltas no acordo aqui e com sorte acabo este encontro antes do almoço, depois te ligo pra dizer como foi"

_**"Ok... bom, até mais, então..."**_ Mamoru não se deixou abalar pela voz desanimada de seu primo e desligou o celular assim mesmo. Quando Motoki começava a falar da irmã caçula, se deixasse ele ficava nisso por horas a fio, e ai do pobre coitado que se submetesse à lavagem cerebral promovida pelo primogênito dos Tsukino. Era capaz até de sair apaixonado. _"E o problema está todo aí"_.

Mamoru nem sempre foi um cara frio; se a vida não tivesse lhe passado a rasteira quando ainda era pequeno, provavelmente teria crescido e continuado a ser o garotinho adorável que era aos sete anos de idade. Mas, como nem toda história tem um final cem por cento feliz, ele não veria seus pais envelhecerem e começarem a atormentá-lo pedindo por netos. Ao invés disso, ficou sem falar durante um ano após sofrer um acidente de carro com sua família, do qual ele foi o único a sair com vida, sofreu na mão de parentes que queriam sua tutela apenas para colocar as mãos em sua herança e sentiu, pela primeira vez em sua curta vida, a dor da rejeição. E então foi adotado por Akio Tsukino.

Akio era padrinho de Mamoru e sempre gostara do garoto, e foi sabendo disso que o casal Chiba deixou a guarda de seu único filho através de testamento para seu advogado e melhor amigo. Óbvio que o resto da família Chiba fez o que pôde para impedir, o que resultou em Mamoru preso num orfanato até completar oito anos de idade, que foi quando Akio finalmente conseguiu sua tutela. No começo foi difícil se adaptar; Mamoru estava fraco e desconfiado, mas, com paciência e muito carinho, aos poucos foi se sentindo mais à vontade dentro da família Tsukino. Primeiro ele conheceu Motoki. Akio era um homem muito ocupado e não se sentia bem em deixar o recém-adotado Mamoru sozinho. Os dois logo se deram bem e Motoki passou a ir com frequência à casa do tio para visitar o primo, às vezes ficando lá durante um fim de semana inteiro, e sempre que estavam juntos ele falava de sua irmãzinha. Como ela era fofa, carinhosa, alegre... Mamoru nem conhecia Usagi, mas depois de um tempo já se sentia apegado à menina e queria protegê-la e estar perto dela assim como Motoki. No dia que foram apresentados ele estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu dizer nada. Ela era exatamente como Motoki descrevera: linda. Aqueles olhos grandes, azuis claríssimos e brilhantes, as bochechas bem arredondadas de aparência macia e até mesmo os odangos eram adoráveis, a garotinha Usagi de apenas seis anos de idade era a criatura mais fofa de todo o mundo, e Mamoru se encantou com ela à primeira vista. Mas, quando ele pareceu ter finalmente reunido coragem para falar algo, Usagi se agarrou na camisa do irmão e olhou para Mamoru _daquele jeito_. Ele reconhecia bem aquele olhar, tinha visto diversas vezes no orfanato, na escola, nos seus parentes. Era raiva. Raiva e algo mais que não conseguiu identificar, mas, com certeza, raiva. Sentiu aquela familiar dorzinha no peito e ficou com raiva de si mesmo por se deixar atingir novamente, quando havia se prometido que nunca mais deixaria alguém magoá-lo, e também ficou chateado com Usagi. Sentiu-se enganado; Motoki havia lhe dito que ela era a pessoa mais doce que existia, e isso o fez sentir-se seguro, não teve medo de conhecê-la pois tomou como garantido o carinho dela, mas fora rejeitado mais uma vez.

Os anos passaram e Usagi era amigável com todos, menos com ele. Tentava ser indiferente, tentava não sentir nada e ele conseguia com qualquer outra pessoa, mas sempre que a via e percebia nela o olhar de raiva, seu peito doía. Se odiou por continuar a deixá-la machucar seus sentimentos quando ele conseguia ser imune ao desprezo de qualquer outra pessoa, mas, por mais que tentasse negar, sabia que o que mais queria era ser aceito por ela. Depois de ficar tanto tempo longe parecia que estava finalmente começando a se esquecer da garota que tinha tanta influência sobre seu ânimo, mas agora tinha feito essa promessa e, quando voltasse, teria que cumprir. No fundo, ainda nutria esperanças de um dia ter o carinho dela, e isso o deixava mais chateado ainda, pois tentara diversas vezes se convencer de que não se importava que ela o odiasse. Não ter conseguido fazia com que se sentisse fraco e ele odiava isso, mas, mais do que odiar se sentir fraco, ele odiava saber que, se Usagi o desprezasse mais uma vez, ele ia se partir por dentro. Ia expor sua fraqueza para que todos vissem, e nunca mais ia recuperar seu orgulho. Então, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi desejar que tudo desse certo.

.

.

.

**Espaço Skittles:**

Antes de mais nada, espero que tenha achado a leitura agradável. Acredite, eu tentei dar meu melhor ***suspiro sofrido***  
Eu fiz e refiz este capítulo incontáveis vezes. Primeiro ele estava curto demais, e, depois, muito longo. De qualquer forma, terminei (eu acho o_o'). Você aí, criatura que me deu o prazer de ler algo que eu criei, já deve ter percebido que usei personagens de **Sailor Moon** que não costumam ter esse tipo de papel nas fics em português da forma que estou utilizando, certo? Se tiver qualquer dúvida ou reclamação pra fazer sobre isso, ficarei mais que feliz em ler, e tenho bom reflexo também, então não precisa se preocupar em jogar pedras, farei meu melhor para desviar de todas.

**CONTUDO**, porém, entretanto, todavia, caso não haja uma resposta ao meu momento "vamos inventar história!" hiperativo e superfeliz, vou deletar a fic. Quem escreve sabe qual a satisfação em ter sua criação apreciada ou, pelo menos, reconhecida, e se ela não causa impacto algum, meio que é brochante (desculpa aí se a palavra ofendeu u_u), então, para não ter o desgosto de empregar tempo fazendo algo que é de graça e não me rende nem **UM** momento de puro **ÊXTASE** que seria ler um review seu (piscadinha marota aqui ;D), eu tiro antes que a coisa se desenrole mais e eu me sinta totalmente deprê, então, guardarei minhas idéias fantásticas -_ahem_- para mim mesma. TT__TT

Caso você tenha gostado da idéia e queira ver uma continuação, por favor, só digitar um review pra deixar uma pessoa bestona feliz =D  
Caso não tenha gostado, não morda a testa. Se servir de consolo, só de saber que provoquei sensações negativas em alguém, eu, como boa pisciana que sou, vou passar por uma crise existencial, me encolher num canto do meu quarto saído direto de um filme louco/genial do Tim Burton, colocar uma caneca na cabeça e passar a anunciar toda vez que alguém me perguntar por que estou agindo como uma psicopata, que decidi ser um filtro d'água de barro e ser mais útil. Percebeu o drama da garota? HÁ!

Mas se esta fic continuar, talvez você fique feliz (ou não, depende da sua cabeça) de saber que pretendo ter a participação de quem lê aqui. Quê? Como? **Próximo capítulo eu digo =3**

Me desculpe pela "nota" minúscula que mais parece o rascunho do Livro Sagrado, os emoticons de teclado, a baboseira dramática e tudo mais. E até o próximo capítulo, né? Ou não... o_ô


	2. Confuso reencontro

**Nota super importante (ou não) no final do capítulo + Glossário. Boa leitura! (assim espero) ;D**

~*~

**O som da confusão**

Universo Alternativo

Classificação: M

~*~

**  
****Segundo capítulo:** Confuso reencontro

.

********** SM **********

_"Por que nos conhecemos? Por que o acaso o quis? Foi porque através da distância, sem dúvida, como dois rios que correm a unir-se, nossas inclinações particulares nos impeliram um para o outro."_  
_Gustave Flaubert_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Ele parou nos portões de entrada da Academia de Ensino Amaterasu, observando a grande construção por detrás de seus óculos de lentes escuras. Era uma figura incomum e logo chamou a atenção do pátio frontal toda para si, os alunos que ali aguardavam pelo toque do sinal que anunciava o início das aulas olhavam o recém-chegado com interesse, e outros poucos com incerteza ou incredulidade.

O rapaz parecia estar procurando por alguém e, por ser mais alto que a estatura média dos outros estudantes ali presentes, não demorou muito para encontrar quem procurava. Ao avistar seu alvo, arqueou as sobrancelhas e rumou em direção a um garoto pouco mais baixo que ele. O outro, ao perceber a presença do amigo, abriu um largo sorriso e terminou de encurtar a distância entre os dois, alcançando-o rápido e cumprimentando-o com um soco leve no braço.

"Já estava achando que tinha resolvido babar no travesseiro por mais umas horas", falou o rapaz de cabelos loiros com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Há, há. Muito engraçado Motoki, quem ouve isso até pensa que sou um relaxado como você. Tive problemas com minha bagagem no hotel, só isso. Você sabe que eu não perderia de ver a cara de espanto do "pouca-perna" por nada", retorquiu o outro, dando um sorrisinho sarcástico com o canto dos lábios.

"Ele não está aqui hoje, viajou para apresentar uns shows e só volta no início do próximo mês. Quando é que vocês dois vão desistir desses xingamentos ridículos? Isso me envergonha, francamente." Disse Motoki com um olhar de tédio.

"Deixe de ser chato Toki, até porque a parte divertida é justamente essa", falou Neph enquanto se aproximava da dupla. "Mamoru, você mal chegou e já chama a atenção da população feminina do colégio. Seja sincero, você passa açúcar no corpo. Ouvi dizer que o corpo masculino exala um odor que atrai as fêmeas, e mulher gosta de doce, logo, se você passar algo doce elas devem gostar. Vou comp- AI!" O moreno exclamou indignado, passando a mão na cabeça recém agredida por um "coquinho" dado por Kunzite. Jad, que tinha chegado junto com o outro guitarrista bem na hora do comentário infeliz de Neph, assistia a tudo com os olhos brilhando com riso mal contido.

"Pare de falar besteira Neph, ou vou ser obrigado a arrolhar você." Disse o rapaz das mechas brancas num tom monótono.

"Cruzes, Kunzite, você parece a minha avó. Quantos anos você tem, cara, 'cê é muito ranzinza, fala sério" respondeu Nephrite, ainda alisando o agora pequeno hematoma em sua cabeça, lançando um olhar enviesado para o amigo responsável pelo machucado dolorido.

"Sabe, ver vocês dois se bicando ganha o meu dia. Cada pena que voa é uma emoção diferente", Jad falou com empolgação. "Mas até que o Neph tem razão. Se bem que eu acho que, no momento, a minha presença está contribuindo para que sejamos o foco da atenção aqui no pátio", completou com um olhar de pura modéstia o loirinho enquanto passava uma mão no cabelo para ajeitar qualquer possível fio rebelde.

Olhando em volta Mamoru viu que seu amigo, apesar de falar em tom de brincadeira, estava certo. Não apenas pela sua aparência, mas também por ser uma figura inesperada ali, ele estava sendo encarado pelas garotas do colégio. Umas olhavam timidamente, outras não pareciam ter a menor vontade de esconder o interesse - muito pelo contrário, queriam ser notadas.

Mamoru tinha olhos de cor azul profunda que pareciam brilhar quase que constantemente com sarcasmo, sendo destacados pelos cabelos de fios negros que, de tão leves, ficavam ligeiramente arrepiados, bagunçados e caídos displicentemente na frente dos seus olhos, dando a eles uma sombra misteriosa. Tinha aproximadamente 1,88 m de altura e, mesmo coberto pelo gakuran¹, dava para perceber quão bem definido era seu corpo. Sim, Mamoru era bonito. Muito. Mas era aquela beleza que passava a sensação de inalcançável, pois seus olhos eram frios. Os poucos momentos em que era possível se notar algum brilho neles era quando ele estava em contato com a música, ou quando estava com seus amigos. Ainda assim, raramente esse calor aquecia sua expressão. Para ele, demonstração de emoções era sinal de fraqueza, e se você não soubesse se controlar, as outras pessoas tirariam proveito disso.

Olhou para seus amigos e os avaliou enquanto eles tentavam incutir alguma modéstia no loiro vaidoso. Eram umas das poucas pessoas nas quais Mamoru se permitia confiar. Um protesto esganiçado de Nephrite interrompeu sua linha de pensamento; o moreno parecia tentar convencer Jad de que nem um "rostinho bonito" superava uma boa cantada. _"Por que é mesmo que eu me juntei com o Neph...? Ah, ele veio junto com o pacote." _Não é que Mamoru odiasse o amigo, é só que, apesar do rapaz ser até inteligente, a forma dele falar e agir o fazia parecer um... Bom, um completo panaca. Mas, falando em inteligente...

"Cadê o Zoi?" Mamoru observou olhando curioso à sua volta, procurando por uma figura familiar de longos cabelos loiros que deveria estar ali junto com eles, mas pelo visto não estava.

Ao mencionar o baixista ausente Mamoru viu seus amigos trocarem olhares estranhos e franziu o cenho, sentindo que havia algo errado ali. Bom, todos eles estavam devidamente vestidos para assistir às aulas, todos prontos para ir para suas devidas salas assim que o sinal tocasse. Então, onde raios teria se metido seu amigo que sempre era o primeiro a ficar pronto, sempre pontual, sempre responsável, sempre...

"Ele está na biblioteca", respondeu Nephrite. Ah, então estava explicado. Mamoru já ia comentar sobre a compulsão de Zoicite por livros quando se deu conta de uma coisa: Nephrite estava sério. Ele havia dado uma resposta séria e direta, sem fazer nenhum comentário sobre o costume do outro amigo de se enfiar entre pilhas de livros. Algo estava MUITO errado aí...

Vendo os outros continuarem a trocar olhares estranhos Mamoru começou a ficar impaciente. "Mas isso deveria ser normal, não? Afinal de contas é o Zoi. Por que vocês estão se olhando assim?" Ele ficou olhando desconfiado para um e para outro, esperando por uma resposta. Os outros rapazes se entreolharam uma última vez, e então Jad começou a falar.

"Bom, realmente, seria comum até pro Zoi." Mamoru não deixou escapar o _seria_. "Tipo, estar na biblioteca logo tão cedo. Mas é que ultimamente ele tem ido lá com muito mais freqüência, e fica lá por muito mais tempo." Mamoru olhou pra Jad com cara de quem ainda não estava enxergando o problema.

Vendo que Mamoru não estava compartilhando da estranheza que ele e os outros estavam sentindo, Jad se exasperou. "Cara, ele está até abrindo mão do horário de almoço pra ficar lá, levando em consideração que não é permitido comida lá dentro, e quando ele não pode estar lá, tipo, nos horários de aula, por exemplo, ele fica com um olhar meio perdido, olhando pela janela. Você acredita que ontem nós tivemos aula de Física e ele não fez UMA anotação SEQUER?! Ele ficou o tempo todo olhando pela droga da janela e não escreveu NADA, nem fez UMA ÚNICA pergunta!"

Agora sim Mamoru entendeu a gravidade da situação. Zoi sempre anotava tudo, sempre perguntava tudo e sempre arranjava uma brecha pra questionar o que o professor dizia. O que poderia fazer um garoto fanático por estudos como ele perder um dia de anotações, dava até medo de saber. "Vocês já experimentaram dar uma passada na biblioteca pra ver o que ele tanto faz lá?", perguntou Mamoru, já pensando em rumar em direção ao lugar onde os outros disseram que o amigo tinha se enfurnado.

"Já fomos sim", disse Kunzite com cara de derrota. "Ele só fica sentado com uma pilha de livros em volta dele, um livro aberto na frente, mas nem passa as páginas. Só fica lá, olhando pro livro sem fazer nada. Já tentamos de tudo pra descobrir qual o problema dele. Já o chantageamos com uma coleção de livros de Química, já ameaçamos jogar o baixo dele pela janela, até já imploramos e prometemos fazer o que ele quisesse durante um mês, mas ele não conta qual é o problema de jeito nenhum, e só fica dizendo que nós estamos neuróticos, que não tem nada de errado com ele".

Nessa hora o sinal tocou, anunciando que eles tinham 5 minutos para irem para suas salas e se ajeitarem, ficando prontos para a chegada do professor. Enquanto os outros se afastavam Motoki se virou para Mamoru com um sorriso. "Espero que acabe ficando na minha sala, mas se acontecer de você cair em outra não vai ter problema. Só tem quatro turmas de terceiro ano, e como o Jad ficou na mesma sala que o Zoi, não importa pra qual sala você vá, pelo menos um de nós vai estar lá." Enquanto via seu primo se afastar Mamoru tentou lembrar onde ficava a sala do diretor, já que ainda precisava saber para qual sala ir.

"_Quatro anos longe deste colégio... quase sinto como se estivesse em um lugar estranho"_, ele pensou enquanto avaliava as mudanças ocorridas durante sua ausência. Mas não se arrependia de nada. Nem do tempo que passou longe do seu país. A música foi o presente mais precioso que poderia ter ganhado, e sempre seria grato aos tios e ao pai por isso.

A família Tsukino achava saudável o contato com a música, pois diziam que era relaxante e os ocupava com algo. Foi então que aos oito anos ele e Motoki foram incentivados a escolher um instrumento para tocar ou algum estudo sobre música para fazer. Motoki escolheu bateria; desde a primeira vez que viu uma ele havia se apaixonado. Usagi escolheu aprender a tocar violino, pois tinha visto um rapaz tocar uma vez num restaurante onde os pais a haviam levado com o primo e o irmão e se encantara com o som. Mamoru acabou escolhendo canto, já que não sentira nenhuma atração forte por um instrumento como os primos. A lembrança de como seu interesse por música havia começado o fez tentar puxar na memória a expressão de Usagi naquela noite no restaurante ao ouvir o som que ela tanto amava, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma imagem breve de dois enormes olhos azuis hipnotizados, e mais nada.

Mamoru raramente ia à casa dos tios pois costumava ficar em sua própria casa jogando videogames com Motoki, ou então, quando estava mais velho, rondando o Crown Arcade com o primo e os amigos. Evitava ao máximo se encontrar com Usagi para não ter que obrigá-la a sair de fininho como ela sempre fazia quando ele estava por perto, e também para não se magoar vendo-a fazer isso, fingindo que ele não estava ali, sem nem olhá-lo nos olhos. Mesmo antes de viajar Mamoru já não a via há mais de um ano, e depois de ir para os EUA, quando Usagi passou a mandar cartas com foto pelo menos uma vez por mês para o irmão, ele continuou sem saber como a prima estava. Os amigos já sabiam que o humor dele mudava para pior sempre que falavam da caçula dos Tsukino, e logo aprenderam que chamá-lo para ver fotos da garota era não só fazê-lo piorar de humor durante um dia inteiro, mas também receber o olhar glacial que só o Pinguim Mor do grupo sabia dar, capaz de desanimar o eternamente elétrico Neph._ "Longe dos olhos, longe do coração"_, Mamoru recitou para si mesmo.

Quando bem se deu conta, seus pés já o haviam levado para a sala do diretor. Empurrou as memórias de volta para seu baú mental, bateu três vezes e esperou permissão para entrar, se dirigindo para a cadeira à frente da mesa do senhor de meia idade logo em seguida.

"Mamoru, estava esperando por sua visita", falou o homem de cabelos preto-acinzentado com um sorriso acolhedor. "Você está crescido, só o reconheci por causa da foto na sua ficha. Espero que não sinta muita dificuldade por conta dessas duas semanas de aula que perdeu" ele completou, agora parecendo um pouco preocupado.

"Não, creio que não devo ter dificuldades em acompanhar os assuntos, costumo aprender com facilidade. Até porque eu sempre posso contar com o Zoicite pra me ajudar"

"Realmente. O rapaz Yamamoto é admirável, tem o melhor desempenho do colégio. Obtém as melhores médias sempre", falou Takeda com um sorriso satisfeito. "Uma honra para a nossa Academia, sempre tivemos ótimos alunos. Os melhores. E você é um deles, meu rapaz.", ele acrescentou para Mamoru, sorrindo orgulhoso. Mamoru ficou meio sem jeito com o comentário, mas então se lembrou do que seus amigos haviam falado mais cedo e ignorou o efeito do elogio que acabara de receber.

"Sim, realmente o Zoi é incrível, mas ele está me preocupando. Ouvi dizer que ultimamente ele não tem saído da biblioteca. O senhor por um acaso sabe qual pode ser o motivo dessa fixação súbita dele?"

Takeda sempre procurava acompanhar os alunos que estavam sob seus cuidados, e sabia muito principalmente sobre aqueles que se destacavam. Dizia que eles eram seus "diamantes". Mas o homem apenas franziu o cenho.

"Claro que notei o comportamento do meu jovem estudante, mas não creio que seja necessário se preocupar. Tenho certeza de que seu amigo sabe o que está fazendo; como nós mesmos concordamos, é um rapaz extremamente inteligente" falou o diretor, descansando os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos de forma a oferecer apoio para seu queixo. Ele tinha um sorriso meio maroto, como se soubesse de algo e não quisesse contar. "Mas sim, sem mais delongas, preciso te encaminhar para a sua sala. Acredito que vai ficar satisfeito em saber que terá a companhia do rapaz Shimizu, não?"

Após apresentá-lo ao professor encarregado da turma 3-C e se despedir Takeda voltou para a própria sala, deixando Mamoru para ser escoltado pelo homem até a classe. Era só impressão sua, ou o diretor sabia mais do que estava falando? Bom, pelo menos ele teria a companhia de Kunzite para poder discutir sobre isso, certo? Já era um começo. Foi quando percebeu que o professor estava falando algo.

"... culos, por favor." Mamoru piscou algumas vezes, voltando a prestar atenção no homem baixinho, barrigudinho de bigodinho que era o professor, e percebeu que haviam parado. Tentou entender o que o homem havia falado, mas logo desistiu; ele realmente não escutara. O professor baixinho pareceu se exasperar, revirou os olhos e repetiu "Senhor Tsukino, receio que terá que se desfazer do acessório. Não é permitido ficar de óculos escuros na sala de aula"

Ah droga. Tinha se esquecido disso. Os óculos tinham ajudado a esconder parte do seu rosto com suas lentes grandes e evitado gente louca o seguindo do hotel até o colégio. Sem contar que, apesar de ele perceber que algumas pessoas no pátio o acharam no mínimo familiar, ninguém parecia estar tão certo de quem ele era ao ponto de atacá-lo. Mas agora não haveria escapatória, não poderia ficar usando óculos escuros pelo resto do seu período letivo no colégio. Deu um suspiro resignado, tirou os óculos e os guardou na mochila.

O professor entrou na sala e, quando todos fizeram silêncio, ele anunciou a chegada do novo aluno e o convidou a entrar. Quando Mamoru entrou no lugar sentiu que todos tinham prendido a respiração. Procurou pela figura familiar e encontrou um par de olhos acinzentados o encarando perversamente. Fez o que pôde para se segurar e não 'acenar' para o amigo com seu dedo médio, mas o outro pareceu perceber, pois alargou o sorriso para um mais desafiador, os olhos faiscando maliciosamente. '_Ah, cretino_... ' Mamoru desviou o olhar do de Kunzite sabendo que ele poderia avançar no pescoço do amigo caso continuasse com essa batalha muda e encarou um ponto bem no fundo da sala, evitando olhar o rosto dos alunos que o estavam encarando. Deu um sorrisinho glacial e sentiu a palma de sua mão começar a suar. Nunca fora bom se apresentando para os colegas de sala. Estar num palco com holofotes te destacando e sendo encarado por milhares de pessoas era bem mais confortável do que _isso_. Após se apresentar de forma breve e sem dar espaço para os colegas fazerem perguntas, ele se encaminhou para o lugar que o professor o tinha indicado - uma carteira vaga logo atrás de Kunzite - e se sentou, ajeitando seu material.

Kunzite olhou para trás fazendo cara de inocente enquanto Mamoru o olhava, xingando até os ancestrais do amigo em pensamento. O rapaz de cabelos brancos arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente e falou com a cara mais cínica do mundo:

"O que foi? Você se saiu tão bem lá na frente, Mamoru, não sei por que está com essa cara". Mamoru fumegou com a provocação do outro. Quem não conhecia o guitarrista bem o suficiente poderia apostar a própria dignidade que o homem era a inocência personificada.

"Ah eu imagino que sim, pelo menos você parece ter se divertido bastante com isso tudo." Mamoru despejou sarcasmo na cara do amigo que apenas olhou divertido pra ele.

"Pode apostar que sim", ele falou satisfeito voltando a se sentar de frente na sua mesa, e então completou "Pelo menos agora eu vou ter um pouco mais de paz com você por perto pra dividir as atenções."

"Essa atenção eu modestamente passo toda para você, não precisa se incomodar comigo, estou bem assim" E com isso também passou a prestar atenção na aula do professor barrigudinho. Logo que as aulas acabaram anunciando o intervalo um grupo de garotos se aproximou de sua mesa, sendo seguido de perto por um grupo de garotas curiosas. O menino que parecia estar liderando o grupinho masculino se aproximou mais dele e perguntou "Você não é o vocalista da _Soulless_? Cara, eu sou seu fã, me dá seu autógrafo?!"

Enquanto os garotos olhavam esperançosos esperando pela assinatura Mamoru olhou de relance pro amigo ao seu lado e o viu se levantar calmamente, com um olhar mais do que escroto, e falar só pra ele ouvir: "Boa sorte." E com um sorrisinho malicioso se foi, deixando o vocalista para trás com os abutres. O rapaz olhou para os colegas, pegou o primeiro caderno e mumurou "Este vai ser um looongo dia..."

.

.

.

**_Não muito longe dali, apenas dois andares abaixo..._**

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Usagi! Ei, Usagi! Meu Deus, ela toma Lexotan, só pode ser isso. USAGI!!!!"

Todos do primeiro ano que ainda não haviam saído da sala para checar a última novidade observaram chocados a garota de longos cabelos negros gritar no ouvido da amiga. A pobre coitada que já estava dormindo de boca aberta levantou atordoada, como se os sinos do apocalipse tivessem acabado de soar todos de uma só vez em seus tímpanos. "Santa paciência, Usagi. Você tem um sono pesado, hein? Poxa, te chamei várias vezes, tá me atrasando! Já bateu o intervalo e eu to aqui perdendo tempo, morrendo de vontade de dar uma boa olhada no morenão que disseram que chegou hoje!" E, como se para evidenciar (mais) a sua irritação, a garota bateu o pé no chão e se virou, indo em direção à porta "Agora vê se vem logo, ou vão acabar com o garoto antes mesmo de eu pôr meus olhos nele. Um pedaço é meu, já vou avisando!" E com isso saiu correndo da sala.

Ainda atordoada, Usagi levantou procurando pelas outras amigas. Ami a uma altura dessas já devia estar na biblioteca com uma pilha de livros. Mina com certeza deve ter disparado para ver o garoto novo sem nem esperar por Rei; quando o assunto era homem a outra loirinha conseguia ser pior do que a morena. _'E que grito, meus ouvidos sofreram. Se duvidar, abalou as estruturas do colégio'_. Usagi saiu da sala com seu bentō² e andou calmamente em direção ao pátio do colégio nem se dando ao trabalho de tentar seguir a amiga de gênio esquentado, até porque a única pista que havia de que Rei passara por aquele corredor eram as pessoas espremidas contra a parede com olhos esbugalhados de susto, algumas já se recobrando e lançando olhares indignados na direção que a garota deveria ter ido, e prontamente se lançando na mesma direção.

_"Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?"_ como sempre, era a última a saber das coisas. Após sentir sua barriga protestar pela demora de consumir o lanche Usagi resolveu que procurar Makoto era o melhor que poderia fazer no momento, a amiga provavelmente já estava degustando o lanche que ela mesma preparava todas as manhãs _"É, procurar Mako-chan é a coisa mais sensata a se fazer já que não tenho interesse algum em ver o garoto novo, a comida é mais importante"_, Usagi pensou enquanto dava tapinhas de consolo na barriga que roncava.

Ela estava andando distraidamente em direção ao pátio do colégio, de onde pretendia ir para a parte gramada, apostando que Makoto deveria estar na mesinha de madeira próxima à sua árvore favorita (onde geralmente ficava mais vazio) quando se deu conta de que os corredores estavam meio... desertos, por assim dizer, e parecia ter um rebuliço no andar de cima. _'Estranho, ouço as vozes como se estivessem no andar diretamente acima do meu, mas não ouço passos. Será que isso tudo é no terceiro andar?'_ Enquanto pensava saiu para o pátio, e tinha começado a se encaminhar na direção do gramado quando ouviu estrondos vindo da direção da escada, e que parecia, pelo som, saltos. GRANDES saltos, como se a pessoa estivesse pulando lances inteiros, o que a fez virar assustada para olhar o que estava acontecendo.

Um rapaz veio "voando" da escada aterrissando a apenas cinco passos de distância, e ele já ia se virar para sair correndo na direção dela quando a viu e pareceu congelar no mesmo lugar, a encarando com olhos arregalados. Usagi mal conseguiu formar um pensamento coerente; primeiro, porque a situação era meio absurda e segundo, porque ele era o homem mais lindo que ela já havia visto, ainda que o mais bagunçado também. Os cabelos negros estavam em pé como se alguém os tivesse puxado, e parecia que alguns botões da farda haviam sido arrancados com violência, pois ela estava toda amarrotada e aberta de forma que era possível ver o pescoço e parte do peito e ombro levemente bronzeados. O olhar de Usagi caiu sobre os lábios entreabertos e ofegantes, e ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando percebeu para onde estava olhando, seu olhar culpado seguindo automaticamente para os próprios pés.

Ela tinha a impressão de já ter visto aquele rapaz antes. Nenhum garoto chamava sua atenção daquele jeito, mas ele tinha algo de diferente. Era uma figura quase que... familiar. A fez sentir saudades, mas não soube de quê, exatamente. _"Mas ele é tão bonito... e os olhos dele são de um tom de azul tão profundo... NÃO! USAGI BESTA, PENSANDO ESSAS COISAS DE UM DESCONHECIDO!! Ai Kami³, eu sou horrível! É melhor eu sair daqui antes que pense mais besteira!"_

Usagi se virou tomando todo cuidado para não olhar na direção do rapaz e retomou a passos firmes o trajeto para o gramado, mas mal tinha dado cinco passos quando ouviu estrondos ainda mais pavorosos vindo das escadas novamente. Ao se virar viu a sombra do que parecia ser uma multidão descendo os degraus, e pelo olhar de terror no rosto do garoto, parecia que as portas do inferno estavam se abrindo para engoli-lo de uma só vez e para todo o sempre.

.

*  
.

Mamoru estava desesperado. Já havia escapado de algumas situações assustadoras, mas nunca, NUNCA em toda a sua curta vida de 18 anos tinha passado por algo assim. Depois de quase ser sufocado por uma multidão ensandecida – não pergunte como, mas parecia que o colégio inteiro tinha conseguido se enfiar na sala do 3-C – , ter sido esticado por garotos fanáticos, ser assediado descaradamente por garotas que mal conheciam sua banda mas queriam um autógrafo e uma lasquinha dele assim mesmo (muito provavelmente o fato dele ser famoso contribuiu pra solidificar essa resolução), ter que apertar os lábios entre os dentes quase os arrancando fora pra evitar ser beijado por um _garoto _que segurava um pôster que parecia ter saído de uma revista de fofocas feminina com a foto dele – e mais ainda, pra terminar de _matá-lo _de vez, a foto do vocalista do Three Lights bem ao lado da sua – ele conseguiu, de alguma forma, se espremer por debaixo das pernas do garoto louco e sair engatinhando por debaixo da multidão. Ouvindo um '_peguei!' _aqui e um _'ói ele passando ali!' _acolá, avistando algumas calcinhas ocasionalmente quando acontecia de mergulhar por debaixo das pernas de alguma garota - e evitando os dedinhos ávidos da dona das pernas - e sentindo algumas _apalpadas _indecorosas em suas partes traseiras ele conseguiu alcançar a porta e, por conta da confusão e quantidade de gente na sala, conseguiu pular os quatro primeiros lances de escada sem ninguém perceber que ele havia saído ainda.

Quando chegou no corredor do primeiro ano ouviu alguém gritar lá de cima _'ele saiu!', _mas pelo visto o bolo humano na porta da sala estava tão grande que ainda não tinha dado chance de alguém sair em seu encalço. Ele sentia o coração martelar, prestes a partir suas costelas e saltitar palpitando corredor afora. Pulou os dois últimos lances de escada, aterrissando direto no primeiro andar. Mas aí, ao se virar pronto para correr porta afora direto para a liberdade, ele a viu. Congelou na hora. '_Como é que ela __conseguiu__ chegar aqui embaixo __tão rápido__?!_'

Ela o estava olhando, e ele estava paralisado; se sentia acuado e com medo de que qualquer movimento brusco a fizesse "avançar". Mas então se deu conta de que teria sido impossível ela ter chegado ali _antes_ dele, já que ela estava mais à frente. _'Isso quer dizer que ela não estava lá em cima com o resto do colégio. Mas como...?' _Ele parou para examiná-la melhor. Ela tinha os longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto. De perto deveria, se muito, chegar à altura de seu peito. Tinha uma aparência meio frágil, tão menor que ele e com um corpo delicado e ao mesmo tempo muito bonito, as pernas bem torneadas se esticando convidativas para fora da saia azul escura da farda. Olhou nos olhos dela. Lindos, de um azul claro e sereno, com longos cílios e... eram familiares. _Bem_ familiares. '_Onde será que eu já vi mesmo esses olhos antes..._ '

Ela, do nada, se virou e saiu pisando resoluta na direção oposta a ele, e Mamoru apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. '_Ela não deu a mínima a mim. Eu nem me lembro qual foi a última vez que uma garota parou, me encarou e depois seguiu na direção oposta sem nem esboçar alguma reação._' Em meio a toda aquela batalha de olhares entre ele e a garota, Mamoru acabou se esquecendo de fugir. Mas quando ouviu o estrondo de vários corpos tentando ocupar a mesma escada ao mesmo tempo a realidade o esbofeteou bem no nariz e ele olhou em desespero na direção do barulho, se perguntando mentalmente se ele deveria fugir, se _dava_ tempo para fugir, se ele cabia na lata de lixo ali perto ou se deveria se jogar no chão e se fingir de morto. Concluindo que provavelmente iam catar o corpo dele e dividir em pedaços entre os integrantes do fã-clube generalizado do colégio, optou por correr, passando direto pela garota que apenas ficou ali parada com um olhar atordoado.

.

*  
.

_"Nossa, como ele corre rápido"_, foi tudo que Usagi foi capaz de pensar depois de ver o rapaz disparar num flash de pernas compridas em direção ao ginásio de eventos. Depois do que pareceu ser o resto do colégio todo passar correndo por ela na mesma direção que o moreno tinha ido, Usagi despertou do choque provocado pelos acontecimentos incomuns e foi em direção à mesinha onde a igualmente atordoada Makoto estava.

"Usagi-chan, você sabe o que está acontecendo?", perguntou a moça olhando confusa na direção onde a multidão tinha sumido, sem ter certeza de que seus olhos estavam funcionando bem naquela manhã. A loira apenas sacudiu os ombros, sentando-se e começando a abrir seu bentō.

"Nem eu sei Mako-chan, mas me arrisco a dizer que aquele é o novo estudante. Não me lembro de tê-lo visto aqui antes."

"Bom, não sei qual o motivo do alvoroço todo. Tudo bem que ele me pareceu ser um gaaato, mas não vi o porquê de até os garotos terem corrido atrás do menino. Quer dizer, nem quando seu irmão chegou aqui há duas semanas a coisa ficou feia assim. Tinha até um grupinho atrás deles, mas não chegou a esse ponto". Makoto então pareceu lembrar-se de algo e se virou rapidamente para a amiga "Usa, você não me disse que só quem não veio foi o seu primo?"

"Sim, foi exatamente o que eu disse", Usagi afirmou, tentando entender aonde a amiga queria chegar.

"E se... aquele garoto era ele?", Makoto perguntou ansiosa, do mesmo jeito que Mina falava quando descobria uma fofoca bombástica e queria fazer suspense.

"Não acredito, Toki-niichan disse que ele só voltava no próximo mês.", Usagi falou com desinteresse enquanto estufava as bochechas com arroz e pedacinhos de cenoura.

"E se o seu irmão se enganou e seu primo voltou antes? É natural que as pessoas façam mais estardalhaço por um vocalista. E me permita acrescentar, QUE vocalista", Makoto falou enquanto se abanava com as mãos, a baba escorrendo.

"Eww, eeeca Mako-chan, é o meu primo!" Usagi franziu o nariz fazendo cara de nojo. "Ainda assim me recuso a acreditar que aquele era o Mamoru, Toki teria me contado se ele fosse voltar mais cedo".

"E se seu irmão tiver esquecido? Você não reconheceria seu próprio primo?" Makoto perguntou voltando a comer seu lanche com calma.

"Não me lembro muito de como ele era, eu sentia um pouco de medo do Mamoru porque ele tinha aquele jeito frio, sabe. E tinha ciúmes também, porque Toki-nii mal tinha tempo para mim depois que eles começaram a andar juntos. Quando começaram a ir mais lá em casa foi pra ensaiar, e foi aí que tomei horror a sons mais... agressivos", ela completou, estremecendo levemente. "As poucas vezes que saíam da garagem para comer eu geralmente estava trancada no quarto para abafar o barulho, ou então ia para a casa de uma de vocês. Algumas vezes jantamos juntos, mas foi só", Usagi voltou a comer seu lanche com uma expressão meio emburrada.

"É, me lembro dessa época, tinha dias que juntava todas nós pra uma "noite do pijama". Eu fazia doces, Mina e você atrapalhavam, Rei te pirraçava, Ami transformava a receita de bolo numa aula de química... foi divertido" O olhar de Makoto já estava longe quando ela sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para a realidade "Mas tem certeza de que não se lembra de como ele era fisicamente, nem um pouquinho?", Makoto insistiu com olhar de cachorro pidão e uma voz meio chorosa.

Rolando os olhos, Usagi vasculhou na memória imagens de uma pessoa que ela tinha pouco se importado em manter. "Bom, me lembro que ele não era muito mais alto que eu. A pele dele era meio pálida, sem vida. Acho que só", ela completou com tédio e voltando a comer o lanche que trouxe de casa.

"Bom, apesar de ter passado REALMENTE rápido por aqui, deu para perceber que aquele cara tinha um belo bronzeado. É verdade que era uma cor leve, mas definitivamente não era sem vida. E ele era beeem alto. Droga, ele era mais alto até do que eu! E olha que eu quase nunca encontro um cara mais alto do que eu. Pelo que você me descreveu do seu primo, ele tinha cara de ser super esquisito. É, acho que você tem razão, Toki-kun teria te contado se Mamoru-san estivesse voltando para cá". Makoto voltou a mastigar seu lanche enquanto olhava distraidamente para a direção onde quase o colégio inteiro havia corrido.

Ela achava estranho Usagi nunca falar nada sobre o primo ainda que sob o pretexto de não se darem muito bem, mas a parte esquisita já começava daí; Usa não era de "não se dar bem" com as pessoas. Sua amiga era meio atrapalhada e tímida, mas qualquer pessoa que a conhecesse sempre seria bem tratado por ela, e geralmente acabava sendo cativado pela meiguice da garota. Como pode ser que um_ familiar_ não se dê bem com ela? E Makoto podia dizer pela forma que Usagi ficava chateada quando o assunto era discutido que ela também não gostava dessa situação ruim com seu primo._ "O que será que pode ter dado errado entre esses dois...?"_

.

*  
.

Mamoru não percebeu quanto tempo havia ficado encolhido atrás das caixas de som e instrumentos no fundo do ginásio até ouvir o sinal que indicava o término das aulas regulares tocar. Pensou em esperar o horário de reunião dos clubes acabar, mas já estava sentindo dor nas pernas por tê-las encolhido durante um período tão longo num espaço tão apertado para ele. Ajeitou o cabelo e a farda e arriscou dar uma olhada à sua volta para então sair quando teve certeza de que estava sozinho no local.

O Ginásio de Apresentações era enorme e ficava reservado para apresentações desportivas e shows, como o que aconteceria no começo do mês seguinte, motivo pelo qual havia tantas caixas de som, instrumentos e o "esqueleto" de um palco ali naquele momento. E adivinha só? Sim, a Soulless também se apresentaria no Festival Anual Amaterasu Para Novos Talentos. Ia ser mais como uma apresentação de cortesia, já que o intuito do festival era revelar novos potencias talentos e diversos "olheiros" importantes de todo o país estariam lá para ajudar a selecionar os vencedores de cada categoria e faturar mais uma pedra preciosa para suas empresas. Por gostar muito do diretor, acabou cedendo ao desejo do amigo de seu pai adotivo de fazer uma apresentação de cortesia para encerrar o festival. Infelizmente, quem estaria fazendo a abertura do mesmo era... A Three Lights. _"Deus, esse nome me persegue"_, Mamoru pensou com desgosto.

Mamoru e Seiya, o vocalista da Three Lights, tinham uma relação de "ódio à primeira vista". Tudo começou durante uma aula de Educação Física onde Mamoru havia superado Seiya durante uma corrida, e o outro, sempre acostumado a ser melhor em tudo, começou a implicar com seu quase-sósia. Mamoru não suportava "gente barulhenta" e começou a revidar só por pirraça. Desde então tudo era motivo de competição entre os dois no colégio, desde notas até quem conseguia comprar o último pudim da cantina, e passaram a se tratar por... se é que dá para dizer que eram xingamentos, mas bem infantis.

Quando Mamoru descobriu que Seiya tinha uma banda e que estava disputando com ele a atenção do público adolescente seu ódio cresceu, pois as duas bandas tinham estilos totalmente diferentes e ele se irritava por ser comparado ao outro rapaz, e para completar seu desgosto, não raramente e principalmente durante entrevistas ele era obrigado a ouvir as pessoas apontarem como ele era parecido com o "pouca-perna". E o pior é que era verdade. Só que Seiya tinha as feições mais delicadas do que as de Mamoru e era mais baixo, sem contar que tinha o cabelo mais longo e uma franja "suspeita", segundo o rival.

Seiya tinha viajado para fazer uns shows uma semana após a chegada dos outros integrantes da Soulless no colégio e Mamoru não sabia como havia sido durante a semana na qual seu "inimigo" teve que dividir a atenção com seus amigos, mas podia adivinhar que o outro não tinha gostado. Ele estava ansioso para que o "cara-de-pastel" voltasse de viagem por dois motivos: O primeiro era para infernizá-lo, o segundo era para ter um pouco de paz. Quando o outro voltasse talvez pelo menos a "gangue" feminina se dividisse entre os Three Lights e os Soulless, pois Mamoru tinha certeza de que o estilo musical da banda de Seiya não chamava tanto a atenção do público masculino.

_"__Mas chega de pensar no babaca"_, e com isso Mamoru resolveu prestar atenção no seu caminho para evitar ser "emboscado" por algum fã louco. Mas quando chegou ao pátio frontal do colégio, apesar de perceber muitos olhares sobre si, não viu ninguém se aproximar. Logo ele concluiu que o diretor devia ter tomado conhecimento sobre a confusão armada na hora do intervalo envolvendo ele e o resto do colégio, e provavelmente tinha reunido os alunos no auditório para tentar frear a situação. Mamoru não conteve um sorrisinho sarcástico. _"__Claro que o Diretor Takeda deve ter descoberto, como ele não saberia? uma manada de loucos correndo pelo colégio inteiro... Se apenas todos os outros tivessem reagido como aquela garota..."_ ele pensou, se lembrando da loirinha que tinha feito "pouco caso" dele. E falando nela...

Ele a avistou sentada em um banco que ficava ao lado de um canteiro, e ela parecia estar distraída. _"Bom, talvez o diretor tenha conversado com o colégio inteiro, mas isso ainda não impede alguns de se aproximarem. Estando acompanhado pelo menos eu sei que diminui as chances de alguém vim atrás de mim."_ e com essa desculpa que ele mesmo se deu começou a se aproximar dela. Óbvio que por ter sido aparentemente evitado o fez ficar curioso sobre a garota, e a sensação de que ele já a tinha visto antes não desaparecia, o deixando mais intrigado ainda. _"Estranho, eu conheço esses olhos... Ela é tão linda..."_

Mamoru começou a sentir a mão suar e achou estranho; ele nunca ficava nervoso por causa de uma garota. Apenas uma, em toda sua vida, havia conseguido deixá-lo ansioso. Ele ignorou o friozinho que sentiu na barriga, terminou de encurtar a distância que o separava da loirinha, respirou fundo e falou: "Posso me sentar?"

.

*  
.

"... Me sentar?" Usagi se deu conta de que alguém havia falado com ela e levantou a cabeça para ver quem poderia ser e o que a pessoa queria, e então ela percebeu que era o rapaz que ela tinha encarado mais cedo. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela ficou sem saber como reagir. _"Minha nossa, como ele é bonito..."_ mas ao perceber o que estava pensando, rapidamente tratou de fechar a boca que nem tinha percebido que estava aberta e olhou recomposta para o moreno que estava de pé na frente dela. Ele parecia estar meio... _"Corado? Será que ele estava correndo de novo?"_

Mamoru não sabia o que fazer. Ela apenas estava olhando para ele, e isso o deixou nervoso. _"Será que ela não quer que eu me sente e está procurando uma forma de dizer isso sem ser grossa?Acho que é melhor sair antes de ouvir algo que sei que não vou gostar..." _"Bom, eu achei que estava sozinha aqui e pensei em fazer companhia, mas..."

"Não! Quero dizer, sim eu estou sozinha. Desculpa, eu só estava distraída, pode se sentar aqui" E com isso ela deu um sorriso tímido para ele. Mamoru sentiu o friozinho em sua barriga diminuir para um nível mais agradável, achando muito fofo o jeito envergonhado dela falar.

Usagi sentiu suas bochechas arderem de vergonha enquanto ele sentava ao seu lado. _"Ai que vergonha, agi como uma estúpida, agora ele deve pensar que sou lerda! Mas também ele me pegou desprevenida, droga, ele é tão bonito... NÃO! Usagi boba, pensando besteira DE NOVO!" _Olhou em volta e percebeu que várias pessoas estavam olhando para eles dois, algumas garotas pareciam querer matá-la com o olhar e isso a fez se sentir mais envergonhada ainda.

Mamoru decidiu começar a conversar para quebrar o silêncio tímido que havia se instalado entre eles. "Desculpa ter aparecido de repente, mas meus amigos resolveram me pregar uma peça e me deixaram sozinho, e você parece ser a única pessoa daqui que não tem vontade de arrancar um pedaço meu". Usagi o ouviu falar surpresa e pensou que suas bochechas fossem derreter quando ele a deu um sorriso sincero, deixando à mostra seus dentes alvos e perfeitamente alinhados.

"Hmm... bom, eu não te conheço, não é mesmo? Não tenho um motivo para correr atrás de você. Hehe" E ela tentou lançar um sorriso sincero como o dele, mas conseguindo apenas uma versão mais tímida, e então percebeu que ele a estava olhando espantado. "O que houve? Eu disse algo errado?!" e ela ia continuar desajeitada, atropelando as palavras falando rápido quando ele levantou as mãos tentando acalmá-la.

"Não, não! Você não falou nada de errado, só fiquei um pouco... surpreso." E ele deu um sorrisinho nervoso. O que havia de diferente nesta garota? Ela pareceu sincera quando disse não ter um motivo pra correr atrás dele, nem pareceu reconhecê-lo. "Você está esperando alguém?"

"Ahh... sim. Vou embora junto com meu irmão para casa. Ele deve estar voltando a qualquer momento, só foi guardar uns materiais com uns amigos e já chega. É que eles têm uma banda sabe, e meu irmão trata o instrumento dele como se fosse um filho, e agora que vai ter essa... O que foi?" Usagi perguntou confusa quando notou que o garoto estava sorrindo enquanto a olhava.

"Nada, é só que você me pareceu ser bem tímida, mas acho que estava enganado". Usagi franziu o cenho, para logo depois arregalar os olhos realizando que ele queria dizer que ela havia se empolgado falando.

"A-ah! D-desculpa, é que eu me senti tão à vontade conversando com você, e-eu não-" E parou quando ele começou a rir, percebendo o que ela tinha falado. "N-não! Não pense errado de mim, não foi isso que eu quis dizer..." e olhou zangada na direção dele quando o rapaz começou a rir com gosto. "Droga! Baka!" Usagi virou as costas para o desconhecido, fazendo bico quando sentiu suas orelhas queimarem de vergonha. Mamoru achou o jeito dela adorável e tentou controlar o riso, olhando para a garota que estava agora de braços cruzados olhando na direção oposta.

"Desculpa, não quis te ofender. Só que é um pouco engraçado o jeito como você se envergonha fácil e tropeça nas palavras". Ele a viu ficar ainda mais vermelha e tentou aliviar um pouco a conversa. "Você se importa se eu perguntar o seu nome? É que eu tenho a impressão de que você me é familiar..." e esperou para ver a reação dela.

Usagi olhou para ele surpresa e se virou no banco de forma a sentar de frente para Mamoru. "Eu também tive a impressão de que te conhecia de algum lugar! Bom, meu nome é Usagi Tsukino, muito prazer!" E estendeu a mão para ele apertar. Mamoru olhou para Usagi incrédulo, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário Motoki veio andando na direção deles e deu um sorriso ao vê-los sentados juntos.

"Mamoru, Usagi! Não sabia que vocês já tinham se encontrado! Bom, já terminamos de checar os instrumentos que chegaram hoje com você, Mamoru, e já arrumamos todos atrás do palco no ginásio, e eu passei na sua sala para pegar suas coisas, já podemos ir para casa. Os outros já foram embora, como você deve estar cansado da viagem decidimos deixar para passar no Crown amanhã. Ah Usa, Mamoru vai dormir lá em casa hoje! Não é fantástico? Vamos!" e com isso ele saiu tão empolgado que não percebeu a cara de espanto dos dois que ficaram ainda sentados lá no banco.

Mamoru se virou atordoado para Usagi. "Você é...!"

"Mamoru?!" Usagi sentiu como se seus olhos fossem saltar para fora das órbitas. Tudo o que lhe vinha na mente era _"O QUE?!?!"_

Mamoru sentiu o agradável friozinho na barriga virar um bloco de gelo. _"DROGA, eu não estava preparado para isso, não era assim que eu planejava falar com ela. Bem que eu desconfiei desses olhos... Peraí, agora não é hora de pensar nisso, o que é que eu faço?!?!"_ e então ele se lembrou da promessa que havia feito ao primo. Respirou fundo, rezou para que ela não o desse as costas e tentou sorrir; quando percebeu que seus músculos faciais não pareciam concordar com sua última decisão ele tentou apenas soar calmo mesmo - afinal de contas, ele era o rei do controle emocional, certo? "Nossa, faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, acabei não te reconhecendo, me desculpe." então ele abaixou os olhos para a mão pequena que ainda estava estendida. "É um prazer revê-la, Usagi" e segurou a mão macia delicadamente.

Usagi se surpreendeu com o toque; nem havia se dado conta de que sua mão ainda estava estendida, congelada no ar, e sentiu que todo o seu rosto estava esquentando de vergonha. Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo ela puxou a mão de volta, e quando viu os olhos azuis escuros começarem a tomar aquele tom frio ela se lembrou do que Motoki a disse no dia em que o prometeu se dar bem com Mamoru: _"Mamoru não é frio, ele quer apenas proteger seus sentimentos"_. Novamente uma pontada de culpa apertou seu peito e o nervosismo começou a tomar conta de seus pensamentos. _"E agora, ele deve ter entendido tudo errado! Faz alguma coisa Usagi, QUALQUER COISA! Ai, Kami, o que é que eu faço pra consertar?!"_ E então a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça ela fez.

.

.

.

**GLOSSÁRIO**

**Bentō:** Tipo de marmita japonesa com refeição para uma pessoa, também conhecido como obentō.

**Gakuran:** Farda tradicional masculina dos colégios japoneses.

**Kami:** Divindade do Xintoísmo, espiritualidade tradicional do Japão.

Eu sei que a maioria (se não todos que leram esta fic) provavelmente já conhecia estas palavras e seus significados, já que elas são comuns por aqui, mas preferi colocar a definição de cada uma de qualquer forma. Sempre tem uma primeira vez, certo? Apesar de achar provável, ainda assim não posso tomar como garantido de que todos estão familiares com esses termos, acho que seria meio rude de minha parte... ou não, não sei. o_ô

*****

**Coloquei apenas o que era importante na nota em negrito, então, quem quiser pular todo o resto, sinta-se à vontade** ;)

**Muito obrigada a todas vocês que me agraciaram com reviews, sintam-se devidamente abraçadas e paparicadas pelo nosso querido Mamo-chan: ****Princess Usako Chiba**, **sailor eternal**, **Isa moon**, **Estrela Lunar**, **Miss-Mandison**, **syssa-chan** e **Zillam Sup**. Me desculpem pela demora de atualizar, sei que mereço um chute na canela. Canelas e dedos mindinhos dos pés além de serem ótimos detectores de móveis também são pontos vitais. Quê? Não acredita? Bata o seu pra você ver.

Mas cortando a baboseira, **vamos ao que interessa:** No capítulo anterior, naquela nota super dramática e chorosa eu falei que ia precisar da participação de quem estivesse lendo, certo? Pois é, a primeira coisa é:** Vocês acham que os capítulos estão muito longos?** Se sim, posso diminuir. Se não, **a média de palavras de cada um tende a ser entre 7.000 e 10.000**. Escrever pra mim mesma é um prazer, mas escrever pra compartilhar, pelo menos na minha opinião, só é prazeroso se quem está lendo também estiver gostando, então, se o tamanho dos capítulos não estiver agradando,** posso diminuir ou aumentar, de acordo com o que vocês preferirem** ;)  
A outra "coisa" é: **Vocês gostariam que eu acrescentasse aqui o desenvolvimento do relacionamento de Makoto/ Ami/ Rei/ Mina com seus respectivos (futuros) pares?** Sim? Não? Ia ocupar espaço que poderaia ser usado de forma melhor? Novamente, **vocês é que mandam** =)

E, por último (e menos interessante), minhas desculpas esfarrapadas. Eu tenho pouquinho tempo livre e, apesar de ter até aproximadamente o capítulo quatro digitado, preciso revisar tudo antes de atualizar, por isso demorei de colocar o capítulo novo. Mas espero que tenham gostado do segundo, ele foi um pouquinho mais longo do que o planejado e não seria postado até o fim de semana, mas graças a um (meio que) puxão de orelha que recebi, acabei virando a noite pra revisar o capítulo e acrescentar partes que não tinham antes nem no original, espero ter me redimido pela demora. **Novamente, se notarem qualquer coisa errada ou que não agradou, por favor, falem comigo. Fico mais que feliz em modificar.**

AH SIM, quando à minha segunda pergunta para vocês...** alguém aqui percebeu alguma relação entre o comportamento estranho do Zoi e o costume de uma personagem muito conhecida nossa...? **Hmmm, ficadica ;D


End file.
